The Case of The Missing Bishonenes
by Mrs. Asato Tsuzuki
Summary: This is a story about me and my four friends and our very silly story about our adventure in kidnapping the BishonensAttractive Anime Males from many anime series. Will anyone ever find out the location of Their Favorite Anime Bishonens? Read and Find ou
1. It's Misson Time

The Case of the Missing Bishonens

Disclaimer: _In no way shape or form are these characters mine (except the fiver main charactersof course) Please Enjoy this story _

Anime Fans all over the world watch their favorite Animes everyday. The female anime fans became infatuated with the male anime characters of the shows that they watched. For some viewers they begin to form a longing for the Bishonen's flesh. Feelings like this are simply impossible and something that can never happen. Words like, " You can't be in love with paper!" or " The characters aren't real, you can't own them!" Would usually relieve the bishonen crazy girls of their fantasies and make them move one with their lives, but things are different now. A group of Bishonen crazy girls have plans to change all of that.

Status: Start of Mission: Kidnapped Bishonens

Location: Sierra's house

" Alright! Are we ready for this! Girls this is the big moment, the moment of triumph, the moment of victory for us Otaku Girls everywhere, the moment that we," Sierra states to her friends.

" WE GET IT SIERRA! GET ON WITH IT," All of Sierra's friends shout at her.

Sierra recovered from being scolded by her closest friends and in defense stuck her tongue out at them. Sierra is an African American girl whose loved anime since she was five, and came up with this plan in the first place.

" Fine then! I will," Sierra says as she brushed herself off, " Girls after much deliberation, Oh hey big word!"

" Since when is deliberation a big word." Sheila and Kenji reply to Sierra's remark.

Sierra stared at her friends Kenji and Sheila at first. She then smiled and revealed a huge paper fan from behind her back.

" Urasai," Sierra shouts hitting the girls with the paper fan, " Anyways…."

Kenji wasn't going to take a hit lying down, especially from a paper fan, " Why you, I dare you to do that again!"

"Are you sure you really want that," Sierra protested.

Savanna, the most innocent and sweetest of the group tried to make peace with the quarreling friends.

"Please stop fighting you two," Savanna exclaimed to her friends.

Her eyes were like puppy eyes, and Savanna had this habit that when she got mad or upset about something she would get all red and puff up her cheeks. The rest of the girls found it to be quite adorable. Kenji and Sierra glanced at each other for a moment, and then looked back at Savanna.

Sierra tackled Savanna," Kawaii Sabana-chan!"

Jasmyne, another girl in the group of Bishonen lovers shifted her eyes over at the girls.

" Can we get on with this please," Jasmyne interrupted on the girls cuddling. " I'm getting really hungry."

Sierra, shocked with Jasmyne's whines of hunger whacked her with her trusty paper fan.

" Mine-chan, you always hungry," Sierra shouted, " Besides, the only thing I'm hungry for right now is The Bishonen Flesh!"

Savanna heard Sierra's remark and found it very lecherous.

" Gee that sounded really wrong."

Sierra paused and replayed her words in her head and realized that Savanna was right. Regardless she ignored it trying to hold on to what dignity she had left.

" Anyway here's the plan, we'll start off with some easy targets first, and then we'll gradually move on with the tougher Bishonens that might actually put on a fight. Once we capture the bishonens from one anime, we'll tie them up, gag them, and then throw them in the basement!"

Everyone glanced at one another and nodded their heads in agreement. Jasmyne looked at the television screen.

" So where should we go first?" Jasmyne asked.

Sierra picked up the television remote and clicks the TV to Kids WB.

" Our first stop, Is Pokemon!"

Everyone had to clear their ears and double check to see if they heard what they thought they had just heard from Sierra. Kenji stood up and gave Sierra a stern look.

" Pokemon, why there!"


	2. Our first stop

" Our first stop, Is Pokemon!"

Everyone had to clear their ears and double check to see if they heard what they thought they had just heard from Sierra. Kenji stood up and gave Sierra a stern look.

" Pokemon, why there!"

All of the girls we're surprised by the news. Just what particular reason would the have to go to Pokemon for a Bishonen? They all thought for a second just to make sure they heard the right words come out of Sierra's mouth. The only one who didn't really understand about their destination was young Savanna. She looked at the rest of the girls with a puzzled face.

" I've never seen that show," she said a little shy in admitting it.

Sierra smiled at Savanna, she wasn't really surprised, Savanna only started to watch anime since she was about to start ninth grade, she has only gotten to into it for a year or so now. Savanna was one of the lucky few that missed the Pokemon craze days. Sierra placed her hands on her hips preparing to share with everyone the news of just why they heck they would even think about going to Pokemon, of all places.

" Well you see, Sheila's first Bishonen was Brock," she paused and shook her head in disbelief, " I don't see why though."

Sheila glared Sierra and turned bright red. All the girls looked at her in shock.

" It, It's just for sentimental reasons."

Sierra wanted to give her a very blunt reply but she remembered that Savanna didn't really enjoying hearing a bunch of cuss words around her. So just to respect Savanna's way of life and to be able to say what she wanted at the same time, Sierra grabbed Savanna and covered her hears with her hands.

" My ass," she bluntly stated as she glared back at Sheila.

Savanna knew that when Sierra did that Sierra was either stating something perverted or cussing. She too glared at Sierra and her cheeks got all puffy and red. She replied with a shaming "ooooh!" Jasymne was in her own little world thinking about food like rice balls, meat buns, and ramen.

" Hungry," she stated staring blankly at everyone.

Sierra then once again looked devilishly back at Jasmyne. She grabbed hold of her paper fan and pushed all forces of the wind out of the way of her arm, thrusting her arm down pumbling the fan on Jasmyne's head.

" We're about to kidnap all the hottest Bishonens in the history of anime and all you can possibly think about is food!"

" Waaaah," Jasmyne screamed, " Sierra's hitting me!"

Kenji split the two up quarreling girls and sighed.

" Can we hurry," she said setting the girl down in different sides of the room, " the sooner I get my hands on Sanzo and the others the better!

" Yeah as soon as we get there Kenji-kun," Sierra said dusting herself off, " I really don't wanna think about kidnapping Sanzo yet, that's gonna be one hell of a pain in the ass for us."

" Whatever," Kenji replied, " I don't care!"

" Oh and by the way," Sierra exclaimed, " what you said about sanzo just now, sounded really dirty."

Savanna nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it does," Savanna, agreed," You guys both have really dirty minds!"

Sierra shook her head and shrugged.

" What can I say," she stated proudly, " Guilty as charged."

Kenji looked at Savanna in disbelief.

" Hey wait a minute," Kenji disagreed, " No I don't!"

" Oh stop denying it Kenji-kun," Sierra shook her hand at her, " you're more perverted than me and you know it."

Sheila interrupted on the conversation to add her two-sense in to it.

" You're honestly not one to talk you anime whore," She stated bluntly.

Sierra glared back at Sheila and gave her a very pout like a pathetic face, knowing that her statement had beaten her. Usually when Sierra is beaten in situations like this, she would always say some sort of stupid statement in her defense. When she did that everyone knew she accepted defeat.

" Hey," Sierra paused for a good amount of time for the awkward silence, " shut up."

The other girls smiled and laughed with Sierra and Sierra laughed with herself. Jasmyne then put a stop to the laughter; sometimes she can be a very impatient.

" Can we go please," Jasymne interrupted crossing her arms.

Sierra sighed and smiled at Jasmyne.

" Yeah yeah alright," Sierra shook her head and looked towards the television, "Pokemon is about to start, and our first target shouldn't be hard. Now," Sierra then does a sailor moon like pose of victory, "Lets go kidnap Shiira-chan's sentimental bishy!"

Sheila became very flustered and turned red in the face, but all she could do was reply with an "hmph!" Once again everyone laughed at poor Sheila, but once everyone gained back their air and their gut stopped hurting they formed a line in front of the television.

"Okay ready everyone," Sierra asked turning to everyone to see if they were in position.

Everyone nodded and glanced at each other. All they had to do now was to get into the TV. Before the girls had ever thought about where they would go in the anime world they first had to think of a way to get inside the TV to get there. After much deliberation the girls finally decided their way of transportation. Everyone joined hands and sang.

"Blue Skidoo we can too!"


	3. The Capture of Brock

hehehe Hey there everyone, Sorry it took me so long to update on this story I was busy with Finals in school TT. But I'm back now! I hope you all have a Happy Holidays, and those who don't like that holidays then Be happy anyway . Anyways here's the next installment of Case of the Missing Bishonens, Thanks for your complements everyone and I appreciate them all! Lots of love

* * *

After performing the Blue Skidoo, The girls teleported into the television and landed in the world where the saying was, " You gotta catch 'em all." Sierra, Kenji, Sheila, Savannah, and Jasmyne appeared in Pallet town wearing the official pokemon trainer gear.

Sierra examined her body gazing at the red shirt and noticed the scarf on her head with a Torchic embroidered on it. She then looked at everyone else's clothing, which slightly resembled hers.

" This is all so cute," Sierra exclaimed jumping up and down in cheery merriment.

Kenji didn't agree with her at the slightest bit. She too examined herself and noticed everything she was wearing she hated, right down to the fact that her long brown hair was braided in to long flowing braids. Kenji stroked the braids and twitched when she realized just how made up she was.

" I hate this," she grunted.

Sierra heard Kenji's remarks and gazed at her to get a better view.

" Kawaii," she squealed, "Kenji-kun your so cute!"

Kenji blushed and was beginning to be flustered. She has never found herself as cute in anyway shape or form what so ever. Sierra disagreed with Kenji to the bottom of her heart and believed she could be one of the cutest things in existence.

"Iie," Kenji began to complain in Japanese, " Kawai ja arimasen!"

" Baka," Sierra yelled," Anata wa kawaii desu!"

Kenji shook her head her face brighter that before. She began to chant no in Japanese over and over again. Being the determined girl that she was she would always end up having fights like this with Sierra. In Sierra's view she and the rest of the girls always noticed that whenever Kenji would speak Japanese her voice would get slightly higher pitched and she spoke like an adorable accent, They all found it very cute and still did not understand why Kenji herself didn't realize it.

As Kenji and Sierra argued on about whether Kenji was cute or not in Japanese, Sheila, Jasmyne, and Savannah stared at each other than back at Sierra and Kenji.

" You guys do realize that this is the English version of the show right," they all bluntly stated, " The little kids at home don't even know what the heck you're saying."

Sierra and Kenji stopped arguing both crimson in the face. They totally forgot that they were being view by billions of people that were at the time, either surfing through the channels or actually taking the to watch Pokemon. Lately it hasn't been as popular as it used to be.

Breaking the silence was Savannah she thought the whole matter was silly and very funny. She began to lightly giggle looking at Sierra and Kenji's blank looks of embarrassment. Jasmyne's appetite was getting to her so she really wanted to get this over and done with.

" So," she said pausing, " Where Brock?"

" I have no clue," Sierra stated shaking her head.

Savannah, being a new comer to anime never was involved with the popularity of Pokemon back in 1997 so she honestly had no clue as to who this Brock character was. She was very shy about it, but she felt that she needed to ask.

"What does he look like anyway?"

Sierra turned to Savannah and smiled, " He's a weird guy, he has short spiky brown hair, really tall, wears a green shirt and brown vest, and" Sierra stopped in the middle of her sentence so she could pull her eyes to make them look like slanted lines, " Has slanted eyes like this, they never ever open."

Savannah was in shock; she wondered why in the world would Sheila want a freaky guy like that. Then she shrugged, " That's the guy that Shiira-chan wants," she said looking over at Sheila, " Ooookay."

" It doesn't matter what he looks like," Jasmyne interrupted, " He can cook!" She exclaimed excitedly.

A sweat drop fell down the back of Sierra's head, " That's not the reason," she yelled throwing a pokeball at Jasmyne's head.

"Wahh," Jasmyne cried, " Sierra threw a pokeball at me!"

Sheila crossed her arms, she was begging to get impatient, not to mention embarrassed.

" Can we just find him please?"

"Okay," Sierra exclaimed.

Suddenly a searing scream is heard. Piercing the girl's ears. They all looked around in panic and recognized right away that it was Savannah screaming. They all looked towards her to find…

Brock was kneeling before Savannah kissing her hand.

" Oh my dear fair maiden," He swooned, " You are more beautiful than a butterfree."

Savannah was screaming from the surprise of Brock randomly appearing kissing her hand. All the girls stared blankly watching these events occurring before their eyes.

A sweat drop fell down Savannah face.

"Uh, what's that," Savannah asked.

Brock ignored her comment as if he had never heard it. Apparently he was hypnotized by Savannah's beauty.

" Come Fly away with me my beautiful butterfree!"

Suddenly all the girls see is what appears to be a huge fist pumbling down on Brock's head. Brock was then on the ground in front of Savannah surprisingly still conscious. That hit on his noggin left a huge lump on his head. Savannah stood there in shock and confused.

" Why don't you just fly away alone," A red headed girl exclaimed dragging Brock's body away from Savannah.

Just then a young boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder walked up to Savannah with a friendly smile on his face.

" Sorry about that," He stated shaking Savannah's hand, "Brock can't help himself when he runs into a pretty girl."

Savannah's cheeks turned tickled pink. She really never found herself as cute either, but everyone knew she was a very adorable girl, but she was honored by the complement all the same.

" Oh no its not a problem at all," she said flailing her hands.

A confused Kenji looked over at Sheila.

" I still don't see why you like this guy Shiira-chan," she exclaimed.

Sheila stood there glaring at Brock. All that could be heard from her was a grring sound.

Sierra then walked behind Savannah placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Thanks Ash," she stated, " Its not problem at all. In fact Brock is sort of the reason we came."

Hearing those words, Brock quickly recovered as hearts formed replacing his slanted lines for eyes. This was the first time Brock had ever heard that anyone girl would ever want to see him.

" It is!"

Sierra was flabbergasted by his reply, but she went on with her fib.

"Uh yeah," she paused," we're uh THE BROCK FAN CLUB!"

All the girls behind her collapse in shock, their feet remain in the air twitching. They were all completely speechless from Sierra's fib. They figured that if it got their mission done then they were all right with it.

The young girl crazy Pokemon breeder began spilling out tears of joy.

"Yes," he screamed, " I knew the day would come when I, Brock would have a group of Beautiful girls start a fan club where I am the center of attention!"

" Uh yes," Sierra nodded, " Ms. Sheila here is the president, and she loves you!"

Brock quickly dashed over to Sheila's side.

"Ms. Sheila, I am honored to be the sight of your affections," Brock exclaimed taking her hand, " Please I am free for the fangirlism anytime!"

All the girls glanced at one another; this was the perfect chance to strike while he's down.

" GET EM!"

All at once the girls tackled Brock. Many directions were being shouted like "Tie that robe around his legs" and "Hold still darn it." The only thing that was in view was a huge dust cloud in the location of where the girls had tackled Brock.

* * *

Three 10-year-old boys were sitting in front of their television at this time. They all glanced at each other very confused.

" I thought this was the episode where Brock leaves with that one Science chick," one of the children asked.

"I know," another replied, " Not the episode where he gets pummeled by a bunch of random new characters."

" I know," the third child agreed, " You know what though, those girls are cute."

The first two boys glanced at each other then at the third boy in disgust.

" Ewwww that's gross," The two boys exclaimed.

The third boy laughed at them, " Come on guys we're ten now girls and Pokemon are the new thing."

The two boys shrugged and continued watching the show.

* * *

Misty and Ash stared, as Brock was being tied up and gagged by the girls.

" I think they're taking this fan club thing a little to far," Ash said.

"I'll say," Misty agreed, " Sheesh."

Then after five long minutes the girls had finished tying up Brock. They all lined up and heaved Brock above their heads. The girls turned to each other and nodded.

" Blue Skidoo we can too!"

At that very moment the girls' teleported back into Sierra's family room.

Sheila jumped for joy, which isn't something she did very often.

" Yahoo Mission complete, Operation Kidnap Brock was a success!"

All the girls cheered in their success in capturing their first Bishonen. Suddenly they're cheering and laughter was interrupted by an out of place cheer.

"Kawaii!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Sierra nuzzling with Pikachu and Togepi.

" You two are my favorite Pokemon!"

Kenji threw a pokeball at Sierra's head.

" We only went to get Brock not pokemon!"

Sierra tried her best puppy dogface. Unfortunately for her Kenji was and has never been affected by the puppy dog pout.

"Aw doshite Kenji-kun," Sierra whined.

Kenji snatched the two Pokemon and threw them back into the television.

"Because I don't like them."

Sierra's whining got worse, she began to cry very loudly.

" Waah Kenji's being mean to me!"

"Am not!" Kenji replied.

"Am too!"

Kenji crossed her arms," Heh,"she grunted, " whatever."

After storing Brock in the basement Sheila walked back upstairs to the family room.

"The captive has been secured," she said smirking.

Savannah was still a little confused about this whole escapade.

"Im sorry but I still feel that was totally irrelevant," she stated, " besides he's weird."

" Who cares he can cook," Jasmyne cheered.

Jasmyne was again struck on the head, Sierra had hit poor Jasmyne with her paper fan.

"Get your mind off food for a second would you," Sierra yelled.

The rest of the girls giggled at the sight of seeing Jasmyne and Sierra running around the room. After everything had calmed down Savannah finally changed the subject.

"So where to next," She asked.

All the girls sat and thought about just what anime they would go to next. What Bishonen would grace their presence next. Who would they stash in the basement next.

Sheila stood up with a stroke of an idea.

" I say we go to Fruit Basket!"

Everyone looked at eachother and nodded.

" FRUIT BASKET!"

* * *

And that's it for chapter 3. This ones a little bit longer but it came out really good! I hope you all thought so too! Keep on reading, next up the anime Fruit Baskets!

Please Keep reading and commenting Thank you Seeya!


End file.
